Sequal to Attack of the Killer Suzaku Birds
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: This is a sequel to Attack of the Killer Suzaku lookalike Birds. And this time Nakago WILL die!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do no own anything in this story. The Birdy Box is not mine, either. It was used in one of the other fanfics here, but I can't remember which one. I do not own it at all, and if whoever does own it is reading this right now, I DO NOT OWN IT. IT IS A GOOD I DEA. I NEEDED IT FOR MY STORY. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I do not own the Simpsons, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Brady Bunch.  
  
I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. This story is inspired by Taiga. Thank you!!! This story is dedicated to Soi, and if she's awake right now, she can read this message: I AM GOING TO KILL NAKAGO IN THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!! AH HA HA!!!!!!!!! GO CRY ABOUT IT, BUT DON'T STAIN MY RUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she shares my body, which's why I don't want the carpet stained. Oh, forget it!!! You guys don't understand!)  
  
Liss: (Impersonating a fairy tale narrator) And so we begin from where we left off:  
  
(doing real voice) the dreaded Nakago has been gorged at by Suzaku look- alike birds, but unfortunately has been healed by Mitzukake. Wait a minute.Mitzukake is on OUR side. Why did he do that? MITZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitzukake: Yes?  
  
Liss: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT????  
  
Mitzukake: Well, uh..  
  
Liss: (sobbing) How could you do that to me?  
  
Mitzukake: (light bulb goes on over head) Well, I, uh, I did that because now he can be in another one! You, uh, can hurt him again!!  
  
Liss: (stops sobbing and is now unusually bright) Well then, thanks a bundle! (hugs Mitzukake) Now you've moved up a step in my Favorite Warrior List! Instead of being last, your now, uh, well, actually, I kind of like Chiriko a little more than you. You can stay in last place. Oh well! Bye! (shoves an unhappy Mitz out the door) Now, onto my favorite game.Hunting/Hurting Nakago!!! Oh Naka-go!!! Naka-goooooo!!!  
  
Nakago snuck into Tomo's room. He could hear him singing in the shower.  
  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Uh, crap, uh, La la, la la la!!!!!!" Nakago rolled his eyes. He crept over to Tomo's dresser. He shoved away bottles of make-up and nail polish. He couldn't find what he was looking for. He swore loudly. Thankfully, Tomo was singing so loudly and horribly, he couldn't hear Nakago. Nakago went through Tomo's drawers, throwing out clothing as he searched. Then he heard the shower being turned off. He frantically ran and checked under the bed. He smiled. There it was! Just then, Tomo opened the door. One straight seishi and one gay seishi stared at each other.  
  
"Naka-baby! What are you doing here?" Tomo asked, trying to be casual about having his love in his room. "Uh, nothing. I'll be going now," Nakago said quickly. But Tomo jumped in front of the door.  
  
"Oh, I get it! You want some! You finally realized that gay is the way to go! Good job, honey! Now, hold still while I take off my robe!" He pounced on Nakago and started to "turn up the heat". Nakago knew that the only way to get out of here alive was to play it cool, sadly. (aren't I evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!) So he slept with the gay guy. Then, when Tomo fell asleep because he forgot to take his caffeine pills, Nakago left the room with the object he was searching for. Nakago tiptoed back top his room.  
  
He lay the Birdy Box on his bed. It was a huge see-through box filled with birds. Tomo was collecting them so he could squeeze them and try to kill them, like Nakago. He had hopes that Nakago would find this sexy. Sadly, it would never happen.  
  
Nakago smiled evilly. He took out a huge bag and put the Birdy Box in it ever so carefully. Now, I know what you are thinking. Did Nakago suddenly turn good and decide to care for the birds? No, he didn't. He wanted to make sure the birds were perfectly fine until he was to crush them! That's how evil he is! So, he placed the box in it and put in a coat. He snuck downstairs and neared the door. He reached out his hand to the handle, when suddenly-  
  
"There you are, Nakago-sama! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a slutty looking girl was running down the hallway (man! Soi's gonna KILL me for this!)  
  
"Soi, I've gotta go," Nakago said quickly, hoping to leave as fast as he could. But Soi stuck out her lip and began to pout.  
  
"You don't like me!" she cried and burst into tears. Nakago rolled his eyes. He knew how well she was at fake crying. So he ignored her. But there was a little voice in the back of his head that wasn't sure if she was faking or not. So Nakago stayed with Soi. After 20 minutes (man he's fast! That disgusting pervert!) Soi was sleeping in her bed and Nakago once again snuck outside. But he was barely across the courtyard when Yui came running up to him. Nakago sighed. He thought, 'Why am I so sexy?' (yeah right! In his dreams!). So after 20 more minutes, Nakago finally left the palace. He headed down the road. His destination was a huge mountain that was located next to Hong-nan.  
  
As Nakago was walking down the road, he came to a small but busy village. He was passing through it, making a mental note to destroy this town when he got back to the palace, when he came across an old lady. She was hunched over and had problems walking. Nakago felt sorry for her (what? Did I just say that Nakago had a heart? Quick! Run! It's the apocalypse!). She was trying to cross the road, but it was busy with carts and horses. So, deciding that since he was such a nice guy, he decided to help her (what? Who says he's nice? Do you want a piece of me?). He leaned down to her and asked her, "Do you need some help crossing the road, ma'am?" The old lady looked up at him kindly and said, "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY? LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! PUNK!!" And with that she started to beat him with her purse. After Nakago was once again a bloody pulp (see the prequal) his eyes grew red and he let out a scream. He picked up the old woman and spun her in the air over his head, like pro-wrestlers do. He was just about to fling the woman through the air when she grabbed onto Nakago's arms and kicked him in the face. Nakago dropped the lady and put his hands to his bloody nose. Then the lady yelled to the town- "Hey everyone! This man's trying to kill me! I'm just an old woman. Please help!" she said as loudly and as sweetly as possible. Nakago removed his hands just in time to see a huge angry mob sprinting towards him. Nakago screamed like a girl and ran for his life.  
  
Nakago finally lost the crowd, and resumed walking on the road. He walked for a couple of hours until he came to a huge restaurant. A sign said "Tamahome's Diner". Nakago groaned. The last person he wanted to see now was Tamahome. But he knew that he needed to rinse the cuts on his face. That lady sure could hit hard! So he entered the diner. Miaka must have told Tamahome about the diners in her world, because that's exactly what it looked like. The waitresses were getting around by roller skates and there was some strange music coming form a jut box. Nakago came to the counter and ordered a bottle of water. The man held it out to him and Nakago accepted it. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Nakago! How's life as a villain?" Nakago looked up to the man who had handed him the water. It was Tamahome. He looked tiredly at Tamahome. "Look," he said. "I'm exhausted. Can we fight later? I just got the beating of a life time from some old hag." Tamahome looked as if he had just won a million dollars. And for Tamahome, that was heaven. "You got beat up by an old woman?" he said with disbelief. Nakago stared at him. "Hey everyone! Nakago go beaten up by an old lady!" The diner was filled with hysterical fits of laughter. Tamahome turned back to Nakago. "I won't hurt you. Not here, at least! Here, everyone's welcome! Well, everyone with money, at least! You have money, don't you?" Tamahome's eyes narrowed. Nakago nodded. He looked around. Sure enough, people were there that never would have been welcome any other time. There was Ashitare, Miboshi, and even, this surprised Nakago the most, Tasuki! He had his arm around a pretty brunette. Tasuki was staring at her like he wanted to suck her face off and makeout with her. The brunette was smiling to herself, obvious that she had total control over Tasuki. Not that she'd ever take him for granted, but she liked the thought of control. Nakago looked around some more. There wee 3 little girls wearing the same dress although each was a different color. Two were fighting with each other while the other one was trying to break it up. One of them, wearing a green dress, yelled, "Hey, Bubbles! You are such a baby!" The other replied in a squeaky voice, "I a not!" "Prove it!" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sitting in the booth next to them was a huge man and a woman with an extremely long hair-do. The man was pigging out and would murmur the name of the food before he would put it in his mouth. Two kids were arguing about which song they should play on the jut box. The whole family was yellow in skin. The boy and girl who were arguing at the jut box ran up to the man. "Hey Homer. Can I get some fries?" "No!" came the reply to the boy. "Oh well! Already ordered 10 of 'em!" "Why you little!" "Gimme a break, man!" The man strangled the boy.  
  
Across from the strange family sat eight people. There were 3 boys and 3 girls. The mom and dad were smiling so much Nakago thought their face would explode. One of the girls was brushing her long golden hair. She was also checking her reflection in a small mirror. Nakago was strongly reminded of Hotohori. The whole family was wearing outrageous clothes that were from another time period altogether. When a song came on the jut box, the kids got up and started singing and dancing. The parents clapped and enjoyed the show, and then a plump maid cam out of the bathroom. "Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Brady! Oh, look at the kids! They're so cute!" "Groovy!" the parents called to the kids. The other family noticed the singing kids, and the boy, Bart, snuck up behind the kids and one by one placed a roller skate behind them, which he had gotten from the storage room. When the kids shuffled backwards, they slipped on the skate and rammed back into the wall. Bart had a good laugh. The Brady parents were walking up to Bart, and Nakago sensed a lecture coming on. He turned back to Tamahome. He paid for the water and left the diner.  
  
He was not having a very good day. First, he had to sleep with 3 people that he hated, then he got beaten by an old lady, chased by an angry mob, and then publicly humiliated. 'That's it. No more Mister Nice Nakago,' Nakago promised to himself. He was walking so fast, he didn't even notice that he was at the base of the mountain. He smiled and started to climb it. The mountain wasn't very high, but it was some climb. Nakago finally reached the top and set down the bag that had the Birdy Box in it. He opened the Birdy Box, and grabbed the 40 birds that were in there, 20 in each hand. He could see the capital of Hong-nan. All the people were staring at him. Good. Nakago raised his face towards the sky and screamed, "I AM ALL POWERFUL! SUZAKU IS NOTHING! DIE SUZAKU! THIS IS MY REVENGE! AH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!" He took a deep breath and prepared himself to squeeze the birds to death. Just then, a huge lightening bolt struck him. It lasted for five whole minutes. When the smoke cleared, Nakago was standing, covered in black ashes, with his eyes wide open. He muttered one word. "Soi." All of a sudden, Soi appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't do it!" Nakago's hands opened and the birds flew to a nearby roof. Nakago crumbled into black ashes, and the birds, that happened to look like Suzaku, flew off the roof and started pecking at Nakago's remains. One even peed on it! And so, Suzaku won. Again.  
  
Liss: Ah ha ha! I win again! And this time, he can't come back to life. So don't even think about giving him a Band-Aid! Oh, and that brunette? That's me! I actually do have control over one of my friends1 It's the bomb! Try it! Anyway, my dream of being with Tasuki was revealed. *sigh. Oh, Tasuki! I love you! *swoon. If you couldn't tell that those people in the diner were the Powerpuff Girls, the Simpsons, and the Brady Bunch, I am sorry. I tried to make it obvious. Anyway, I took great pleasure in prolonging Nakago's death. But did you? Review and tell me! 


End file.
